Dressed In White
by jj6215504
Summary: He's to young, To young for this, to young to be executed


There was only 3 times a lord should where white

The first was when he succeeded his farther

The second was on his wedding day

The third was when he was going die

Roy had never worn his white garments

He was about to

He was not about succeeded his farther

He was sill to young to be married, at fifteen years old

Roy was about to die

Not from illness

Not from a wound in battle that could not be healed

Roy was going to be executed

He had lost against king Zephiel

He was defeated and capture

Roy did not know what was going to, or what had allredy happend to his allies

His friends

His…..

What would happen to her, roy thought

He would never know

His hands where chained begins him

He was dragged to a cell and left there for days to rot

Ultill

His last day

Before

Before….

He was only fifteen

He didnt want to die

He was scared

So scared

He was taken to a comfortable room to spend his last night

The next day he was washed

A lord must die with dignity after all

And then he was dressed

In his white garments

They were beautiful

They looked amazing on him

He look at him selfie in a mirror

Only for a moment

Then the soldiers entered

They started speeking

"You are herby sentenced to death by hanging"

Roy allredy knew this

"For crimes against his royal highness"

For trying to save the land from a mad ruler

And then they aproched roy

They shackled his hands behind him

Roy's hart began beating

Beating very quickly

No

He was to young

He didn't ask for this

Soon he felt the soldiers lead him away

Though the castle halls

And soon he was standing in front of a crowd

People began talking

The lands new king was talking

But roy could heir any of his

His ears had failed him

He could see it

The noose

The thing that would kill him

Then the mad king turned

He look at roy, right in the eye

Roy felt himself being pushed forward

Then a soldier took the noose

And he

…

Roy could feel it tighten around his neck

Tears started to well up

No

This couldn't happen

He couldn't die

Not like this

He didn't want to die

He wanted to see his farther again

And his mother

His mother

He missed her

He wanted to be held in her warm embrace

Like when he was young

Just an innocent child

He missed his father aswell

He thought back to when he was young

Again

His farther would lift him up, it made roy feel like he was flying

He loved it when his farhter did that

Loved

He loved his parents

He hoped they knew that

Suddenly Roy realised he was crying

Was that ok?

He was allowed to cry

He was about to die

And then he felt a tug on his neck

No

Just a bit more time

He felt his body riseing

He want reddy

He didn't deserve this

And then he was being lift up

He feet off the ground

But not like when his farther lifted him up

That was fun

When his farther did it roy would smile and laugh

But now

He could feel it

He started to kick his legs around

In some vain hope it would help

I didnt

His would body was struggling

He was chokeing

Roy gasped for air

But he could feel it

It was all going dark

How long had he been hanging

Roy couldn't tell

It was all just

To painful

He closed his eyes

The last of his strength leavening him

And all that was left the the boys body

The body of a boy dressed in white

A boy who was to young

There was only 3 times a lord should where white

The first was when he succeeded his farther

The second was on his wedding day

The third was when he was going die

Roy had never worn his white garments

He was about to

He was not about succeeded his farther

He was sill to young to be married, at fifteen years old

Roy was about to die

Not from illness

Not from a wound in battle that could not be healed

Roy was going to be executed

He had lost against king Zephiel

He was defeated and capture

Roy did not know what was going to, or what had allredy happend to his allies

His friends

His…..

What would happen to her, roy thought

He would never know

His hands where chained begins him

He was dragged to a cell and left there for days to rot

Ultill

His last day

Before

Before….

He was only fifteen

He didnt want to die

He was scared

So scared

He was taken to a comfortable room to spend his last night

The next day he was washed

A lord must die with dignity after all

And then he was dressed

In his white garments

They were beautiful

They looked amazing on him

He look at him selfie in a mirror

Only for a moment

Then the soldiers entered

They started speeking

"You are herby sentenced to death by hanging"

Roy allredy knew this

"For crimes against his royal highness"

For trying to save the land from a mad ruler

And then they aproched roy

They shackled his hands behind him

Roy's hart began beating

Beating very quickly

No

He was to young

He didn't ask for this

Soon he felt the soldiers lead him away

Though the castle halls

And soon he was standing in front of a crowd

People began talking

The lands new king was talking

But roy could heir any of his

His ears had failed him

He could see it

The noose

The thing that would kill him

Then the mad king turned

He look at roy, right in the eye

Roy felt himself being pushed forward

Then a soldier took the noose

And he

…

Roy could feel it tighten around his neck

Tears started to well up

No

This couldn't happen

He couldn't die

Not like this

He didn't want to die

He wanted to see his farther again

And his mother

His mother

He missed her

He wanted to be held in her warm embrace

Like when he was young

Just an innocent child

He missed his father aswell

He thought back to when he was young

Again

His farther would lift him up, it made roy feel like he was flying

He loved it when his farhter did that

Loved

He loved his parents

He hoped they knew that

Suddenly Roy realised he was crying

Was that ok?

He was allowed to cry

He was about to die

And then he felt a tug on his neck

No

Just a bit more time

He felt his body riseing

He want reddy

He didn't deserve this

And then he was being lift up

He feet off the ground

But not like when his farther lifted him up

That was fun

When his farther did it roy would smile and laugh

But now

He could feel it

He started to kick his legs around

In some vain hope it would help

I didnt

His would body was struggling

He was chokeing

Roy gasped for air

But he could feel it

It was all going dark

How long had he been hanging

Roy couldn't tell

It was all just

To painful

He closed his eyes

The last of his strength leavening him

And all that was left the the boys body

The body of a boy dressed in white

A boy who was to young


End file.
